


Three Vows

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Handon, Loneliness, Love, Oaths & Vows, Protectiveness, School, outcasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: In a world where Landon grew up knowing he was a Phoenix, and Hope’s classmates knew she was the Tribrid daughter of the fearsome Klaus Mikaelson, these two outcasts will find comfort in one another in a world that's deemed them abominations.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Three Vows

**Author's Note:**

> A totally different writing format than I usually do for this one, but I wanted to span a good chunk of time without having to delve to deeply into every little part. It's a bit bumpy here and there, but I hope you guys like it. I've kinda been having fun writing kid Handon lately, so this kind spawned from that initially, and snowballed into something bigger.

Hope Mikaelson was never the biggest fan of school, but that was typical for most nine year old kids, supernatural or not. Still, she did well in class and had friends, so maybe it wasn’t so bad. It was the first real sense of normalcy in her young life.

She got to be around other supernaturals her own age, but she still had to hide who she was. _What_ she was. Sometimes she thinks to herself it would be nice for once, to not have to hide.

Hope would soon get what she wanted, but it would be far from what she expected.

* * *

Everything changes the day they steal her bracelet, the one that helps keep her powers in check. They were only messing around, but Hope panics, causing her magic to go wildly out of control and she accidentally hurts a bunch of the other kids.

Upset parents are called in, and Hope’s lineage is forced to be revealed in order to appease them. Everyone learns that she is the Tribrid daughter of “The Great Evil”, Klaus Mikaelson.

From that day forth, everyone is afraid of her. Students. Parents. Even some of the teachers.

Kids avoid her when she walks down the hall. No one is willing to team up with her for group assignments. She spends every lunch alone, drawing in her sketchbook to pass the time.

Hope puts on a brave face and acts like it doesn’t bother her. Acts like it doesn’t hurt her. But it does. It breaks her heart, every single day.

It all becomes a sad, never ending routine until one afternoon, something different happens.

“That’s really pretty.”

She hears someone say, and Hope looks up to find an unfamiliar boy with dark curly hair, and kind green-gray eyes staring back at her. He smiles warmly at her as he clutches his bagged lunch in his hands. Hope eyes him warily, thinking perhaps this is a mean trick of sorts.

“Thanks...” She replies cautiously as he steps closer.

“Can I sit with you?” He asks shyly, head tilted slightly to gesture at the table.

Hope looks him over a moment, trying to figure out who he is, when it finally clicks. He’s the new kid she’d heard about, the one who just enrolled a couple of days ago. That explains why he doesn’t know better. But had he not heard the rumors about her by now?

“If you want.” She answers passively with a shrug, going back to working on her sketch as he takes a seat.

“I’m Landon by the way.” He introduces, opening up his lunch and beginning to remove its contents.

“Hope Mikaelson.” She states, specifically adding her last name in order to see his reaction. But in a surprising twist, he doesn’t take off running like she expects him to. Instead, he just takes a bite out of his turkey sandwich and nods.

“Nice to meet you.”

Hope finds herself temporarily stunned by his lack of response. Though he hasn’t been here very long, she knows that he’s already learned about the history of the Mikaelson’s. That was basic new student curriculum.

“You’re not scared of me?”

He seems genuinely confused by her question and tips his head.

“No. You seem really nice.”

Hope’s features soften and she smiles in surprise at his words. Something akin to hopefulness bubbles up inside her at the thought of having a friend again. A chance to alleviate her secret loneliness.

Her growing optimism is swiftly crushed however, when she suddenly looks around. Hope can already see the other students whispering about their interaction, though the boy seems utterly oblivious to it. She glances back at Landon and frowns in disappointment as she makes a realization.

She knows that if he ever wants to stand a chance of fitting in here, that they can’t be friends. As much as she wants him to stay, she can’t do that to him. So she pushes him away for his own good.

Hope realizes a week later that that was a mistake.

* * *

Muffled sobbing reaches her ears as she walks down the hallway. She realizes the sound is coming from the closet, and so she peaks her head inside to check it out. Hiding in the back, she finds the curly haired boy known as Landon, nestled behind a bunch of cleaning supplies. Hope let’s out a soft gasp when she sees him.

His wings are absolutely tattered. Dozens upon dozens of beautiful gold and orange feathers have been brutally ripped from his back. It was only the other day that Landon finally learned to summon his Phoenix wings, he was so proud.

He looks up at her, scared and utterly heartbroken, whimpering as he pulls his knees closer to his chest. She doesn’t know what comes over her, but the next thing she knows her arms are wrapped around his neck to hug him. He melts into her touch, desperately clinging to her as he cries into her soft auburn hair. It’s from that day on that she vows to protect him.

* * *

They become steadfast friends after that, these two outcasts. As the only ones of their kind, they find kindred spirits in one another. The Tribrid and the Phoenix.

Best friend status is reached in no time, meaning Hope and Landon become a package deal. Their names practically synonymous with each other when referred to by classmates or teachers. Whether they’re doing things together or simply just enjoying each other’s company, it all just feels so natural. Like when Hope paints, while Landon fiddles around with his guitar.

So it isn’t much of a surprise to anyone when their friendship turns into something more when they get older. It’s Landon who makes the first move, kissing her while they were hanging out together on the docks. He immediately panics seconds afterwards though, afraid he just made an idiot of himself and is going to lose his best friend. But Hope is quick to assure him the feelings are mutual, when she leans forward and shuts him up with a kiss of her own.

On their first real date, Landon takes her flying.

* * *

When a monster suddenly shows up at the school (which will later turn out to be the first of many), Hope saves the day and her heroic deed unexpectedly makes her very popular amongst her classmates. It’s a serious adjustment, and one that leaves Landon struggling with his insecurities. He's afraid the only reason she's with him is because she'd never really had other options before. Why have the hapless Phoenix, when mysterious vampires, sexy witches, and muscle-bound werewolves were fawning all over her.

But the truth is, Hope doesn't care about her newfound popularity. All she had wanted to do was keep the school safe. She actually finds everyone suddenly vying for attention to be utterly exhausting. She only has eyes for Landon, and she makes that very clear to him, and everyone else who might think otherwise, when she plants one on him in a crowded hall for all to see.

Shortly after that, the monster situation becomes a weekly occurrence, and they soon learn of ominous black pits, secret organizations and looming prophecies. This forces Seylah to finally tell Landon all of the secrets she's been keeping from him. The betrayal hits him hard, and Hope is the only thing that keeps him from going completely off the rails.

* * *

On the terrible day in which Malivore succeeds in claiming his vessel, Hope vows to fight fate itself to save Landon and get him back.

And she does.

But that would only turn out to be half the battle.

Shame and guilt threaten to consume him as he struggles to cope with all of the damage he’s caused. Landon can barely even look Hope in the eye after what he’s done. He'd hurt her. Something he promised he would never do. And so he pulls away, knowing she deserves so much better.

But Hope has never been one to back down from a fight, especially when it involves the people that she loves. She knows all to well what he's going through, from when the Hollow had taken hold of her. Landon never gave up on her during that part of her life, and she wasn't about to give up on him either.

She's relentless in her determination to make him realize that none of this was his fault, and that he is not the monster he fears he is. Hope even manages to rally others in her cause to help, which surprises him, as he was certain they'd hated him after everything.

It takes time, but slowly and surely, he begins to gradually believe her. And that goofy, kindhearted boy she's always loved begins to resurface. Like a Phoenix, he rises from the ashes, and she admires his endless resilience.

* * *

Hope’s third vow when it comes to Landon Kirby is years later, in the form of her wedding day. Standing at the altar with the man she loves. Her best friend. The epic love of her life.

Landon looks handsome in his tux, and Hope looks so beautiful in her white dress, that he temporarily forgets how to breath when he sees her coming down the aisle. They're a mess of smiles and tears by the time she reaches him, and Hope's never been more thankful for waterproof mascara.

They take most of the standard vows that everyone takes, for the most part. Though Hope has to scrap the: 'til death do you part' line, since Landon's propensity to die would render that null and void pretty quickly. Instead, she simply vows to love him always and forever. Landon makes the same vow.

They are true to their words.


End file.
